theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Eve Howard
Eve Howard was portrayed by Margaret Mason. Biography Eve Howard was the mother of Cole Howard. Originally a resident of Washington state, in 1980, Eve resided in Genoa City and worked at Newman Enterprises as an assistant to Victor Newman. A married Victor had a one-night stand with Eve. Then Eve left. In 1982, while Victor was out of town, Eve suddenly resurfaced and got a job as Stuart Brooks' assistant. She let Victor's wife, Julia Newman, know that she was there to get Victor back. Feeling vulnerable and confused by Eve's presence, Julia slept with Michael Scott. Still in love with Victor, Eve made several plays to get him back. Eventually Victor agreed to accept her claim that her son, Charles (later called Cole), was his son so long as Eve left town to work for one of his other companies. In 1984, Eve ran into the now-divorced Julia in Paris and heard about Lorie Brooks abandoning Victor at the altar. She told Julia that she was involved with a wealthy count, Max Siebalt. Eve went to Genoa City to be sure that Victor was going to continue to provide for Charles, and learned that Victor had put Charles in his will. Eve and Max began to scheme to get Victor's fortune because Max was broke. Eve convinced Victor to hire her again as his personal assistant, and, for a while, everything seemed fine. When Victor's manservant, Charlie, left his employ, Eve offered to cook Victor's meals for him. She laced them with a slow-acting poison that, in small doses, could not be traced. Victor began to lose weight and appeared ill, and, after Victor's dog ate some of his poisoned food and died, Victor became suspicious. Julia overheard part of Eve and Max's plan on the phone and warned Victor that he was in danger, but it was too late. An antidote was found just in time and Victor survived. Julia proved that Eve was involved by having the poison analyzed. Victor realized that Eve had tried to poison him so that her son, Charles, could inherit half his wealth. With the help of Julia and his friend, Douglas Austin, Victor began a scheme to trap Eve into confessing and even proposed to her which the greedy Eve quickly accepted. The day of Victor and Eve's wedding, she arrived at the Newman estate to learn that Victor had died. Eve arranged to have Victor's coffin placed in the Newman living room and took over as the grieving fiancée. Max, sensing that she was losing her grip on reality, quickly married her because it appeared that Victor had left his estate to Eve. When Julia confided to Eve that she thought Victor was murdered and that she wanted to exhume his body for an autopsy, Eve sent Max to the graveyard to dig up the corpse. At the cemetery, Max was so shocked to see Victor alive that he fell against a pitchfork and died. Eve tried to stab Victor but was caught and committed to a sanitarium. A year later, Eve read in the paper that Victor was planning to marry Nikki Reed in a lavish ceremony. Since Eve's roommate in the institution was about to be released but wanted to stay there, Eve switched places with her and left for Genoa City. Outside Gina's Restaurant, Eve knocked out a caterer and changed clothes with her to get into the hotel where Victor and Nikki were getting married. After the wedding, Eve went to Nikki's room and prepared to stab her, but was interrupted by Nikki's sister, Casey Reed. So, Eve climbed into Victor's trunk which was about to be placed on the plane for his honeymoon. At the last moment, the newlyweds changed their minds and decided to stay home. Victor learned that Eve had escaped, found her and returned her to the sanitarium. A couple of months later, while Victor and Nikki were vacationing, Eve and Nikki's former lover, Rick Daros, escaped from the sanitarium and returned to Genoa City. Rick had amnesia, forgetting he had tried to kill Nikki earlier in the year, and became Eve's lover. After breaking into the ranch, Eve stole money from Victor's safe and the two escaped to Europe. Ten years went by without a mention of Eve or her son, then Eve showed up in 1993 looking as glamorous as ever. Her past crimes totally overlooked, Victor simply fondly recalled her working for him years before. When Eve brought up her son, whom she still claimed was Victor's, Victor wanted nothing to do with him. Eve left in a huff, slipping Cole's picture into Victor's book. Some time afterward, a lonely Victor contacted Eve and asked her to bring Cole to Genoa City. Eve returned to Genoa City with her son, Cole, a young aspiring novelist. Soon after, Cole wrote to his mother saying he had fallen for Victor's daughter. Eve, while on a cruise, read the letter and was horrified by the thought of her son unknowingly getting involved with his half-sister. She arranged to leave the ship and flew to Genoa City. While on the plane, she became ill from being bitten by a mosquito. Upon arrival to Genoa City, she was rushed to the hospital and Cole was notified. Eve lingered for weeks, in and out of a coma, and, while somewhat lucid, tried and failed to tell Cole that Victor was his father. Not long after Eve's funeral, Cole and Victoria Newman eloped to Las Vegas. Luckily Eve was wrong. While going through Eve's belongings, Victor discovered a letter from another man to her which cast doubt on Victor being Cole's father. Victor immediately arranged to have blood tests run on Cole, himself and Eve's corpse. Four years later, while Cole and Victoria's baby struggled for her life, Victoria told Cole she wanted to name her Eve after his mother. Soon after, Victoria learned from Cole that their baby had died. Relationships Marriages *Max Siebalt (dissolved) Children *Cole Howard (son with Rick Daros) Grandchildren *Eve Nicole Howard (granddaughter via Cole, deceased) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s